mistletoe
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: What will Yuuri say when Wolfram asked him what's the meaning of mistletoe? Even Celie and Gunther was curious about it! A competition to get Heika's kiss! Murata screw up everything! Conrad, can u stop smiling! gwendal's eyebrows twintching!Yuuram! RR


**_Disclaimer :_ I don't own Kyou Kara Maou! This story is mine and mine only! XD Dedicated to all of yuuram lovers!**

**_Mistletoe_**

Yuuri looked up at the Christmas tree and smiled. "its almost Christmas, I wonder if Shin Makoku is also celebrating it?", Yuuri wondered. He was standing in the park were a huge Christmas tree was placed for all to enjoy and saw the Christmas tree as if it's a reminder that Christmas is coming soon.

"They don't" Yuuri heard someone behind him say. He turned around and saw his friend smiling at him.

"But you can explain it to them to celebrate. They only believe in Shinou anyway" Yuuri smiled.

"You're right, I can tell them about it" Yuuri said and turned around to walk out of the park. Murata followed him. As they walked past the fountain, Yuuri slipped on some water that was splashed on the ground by some kid's playing in it despite being cold. Yuuri ended up falling in to the fountain and his body felt frozen by the icy water.

"Uwaa!! It's cold!" Yuuri shouted as he tried to stand up.

"Shibuya!" Murata held his hand out to catch Yuuri's hand, but before Yuuri could stand up, the water swirled under him. They both yelped, knowing what was going to happen. As the water swirled and swallow them whole, they both were sent to Shin Makoku.

"Uwaa! cold! Cold!" Yuuri shouted as he appeared on the surface.

Murata appeared next to him. Feeling the water was a bit warmer he also noticed that they were inside the temple with the guards returning to the entrance and the priestess running towards them.

"It's not so cold in here, Shibuya. We're okay now" he said, as his friends still acted as if he was still inside the swirl of cold water. Yuuri blinked and sat up. He looked at his surroundings and felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Can't we get to Shin Makoku without getting wet?" Yuuri complained.

"After as many times as you've done this, you're just now complaining about it?" They heard a voice. Both Yuuri and Murata looked up, they saw Wolfram walking toward them, followed by Gunter and Conrad, especially Ulrike in front of them.

"Welcome back Heika" Conrad said.

"I'm back nazukeoya, how many times have I told you to just call me by my name?" Yuuri said as he stood up. Conrad smiled.

"Alright, Yuuri". Gunter gave both Murata and Yuuri towels for them to dry off. Ulrike smiled as she saw them all.

"Welcome back Heika" she said. Murata smiled and Yuuri nodded.

"I'm back" then they walked inside the temple leaded by Ulrike.

As they headed back to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri was talking something about Christmas. Conrad nodded; of course he'd known about it, Yuuri wasn't surprise. He'd been on earth for some time. He told him about the huge tree in the park and also about some of the ornaments. Conrad said that

He'd prepared for Christmas to Yuuri surprise.

Both Wolfram and Gunter listened to them as they walk behind them. Murata surprisingly follows them into the castle. The Great Sage added something about mistletoe. Wolfram and Gunter had no idea what that was. Conrad didn't tell them anything about mistletoe. With curiosity, Wolfram walked to

Yuuri's side and asked him.

"What is this Mistletoe you are talking about?" he asked, disturbing their talk. The three looked at him in silence, Murata broke it with his snickers. Yuuri looked at the Great Sage as a warning, his face going red. Conrad only smiled at them. If the King gave him permission to explain, he would but he did not, so he stayed silent. Yuuri gave no answer to Wolfram's question which made the blond furious and called him a cheater for he thought that the mistletoe was a girl's name.

"Wimp! Don't tell me that this miss tletoe is your girl on earth! That's why you always want to go home to your world and stay there for a long time! Cheater!" he shouted. Yuuri frowned at him.

"Hey! I'm not cheating on you! And don't call me a wimp either!" he shouted back to him. Wolfram glared at him and looked away with an "hmph". Yuuri groaned in disbelief. Murata's grin hadn't disappeared yet. How he wished that Wolfram wasn't asking him about that anymore. But Wolfram kept pestering him about it again and again. They were walking to the dining room when Yuuri was greeted by a big hug, he found himself stuffed in between a very large proportion of.. ehm breast from the ex-Maou, Cherie-sama.

"Hahaue! Wolfram shouted at his Hahaue in annoyance. Cherie only squealed at him. "Ooh, Your Majesty, I'm glad that we were able to meet again!" Yuuri after a few minutes of trying to brake free of Cherie's hug grinned sheepishly, trying to catch his breath.

"Ooh, welcome back, Cherie-sama. Are you home from your free love journey? There was no need to ask though, since he already knew the answer. Cherie smiled seductively at him.

"Of course I am. There are so many men drooling after me, but I've found that you are the most adorable guy, your majesty" Cherie said with both hands cupped together on one of her cheek. Yuuri's face went red at the compliment and Wolfram grunted in irritation. Gunter was wailing about how true what Cherie-sama has just said, but he would not give his Heika to anyone other than himself, that, he made sure was clear. Yuuri only laughed as he walked passed the three fighting over him; Wolfram, Gunter and Cherie-sama.

* * *

"Tell me again who is this miss tletoe you are talking about, Yuuri?!" Wolfram asked in annoyed at their dinner table. Yuuri groaned in disbelief. After several hours had passed, Wolfram still remembered that? He couldn't believe how hard-headed his fiancé was.

"Wolfram, as I told you before there is no one named mistletoe and there is no way I'm cheating on you!" he said in annoyance. He put his fork down and glared at Wolfram who sat across from him.

"So, how come you don't want to explain it to me, what is the meaning of that miss tleote or whatever it is you called them?" He glared back at him. Yuuri frowned, he looked aside.

"Mistletoe, Wolfram. Why do you want to know so much about that anyway?" his eyes wandering around and found that Murata who was sitting not far from him was smiling, no, grinning. Conrad just smiled. The other was listening to their conversation.

"You are my fiancé, so I have to make sure that you are not flirting behind my back! I have the right to know about everything, you wimp!" Yuuri groaned.

"Why don't you want to explain it to me anyway?" Yuuri's face became hot as he heard Wolfram ask him that. He looked down.

"Because it's not the right time just yet", Yuuri inhaled and exhale loudly. Murata snickered at his behavior and Wolfram blinked.

"It's a tradition about kissing, you know" Murata said, Yuuri looked at him and frowned. Murata noticed his frown and muttered an 'oops' and looked down to his soup. Wolfram was the first to burst.

"WHAT?? What kissing? What do you mean? Did Yuuri kiss someone on earth! Yuuri!! I know you're a flirt!!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri groaned.

"Murata! Try explaining it to them more! Not just pieces like that! Please, as if I can flirt with anyone other than you" Yuuri mumbled his last sentence. He was planning to explain what mistletoe was to Wolfram but his friend just screwed it up. Yuuri pouted, well he didn't tell Murata about it, but he didn't expect him to explain it now, at the dinner table. Alright. Tonight is Christmas Eve, if he could only plan something to Wolfram without everyone knowing about it, he just let the biggest surprise

for the blond be taken away by the Great Sage. He looked at Conrad who spoke up, explaining it to all of them, Cherie-sama, Gunter, Wolfram and even Gwendal whose eyebrows were twitching.

"…and, when you meet each other below it, you have to kiss your beloved one" Conrad said. Yuuri watch their expressions change. Cherie-sama was listening to her second son with sparkling eyes, Gunter looked like he was somewhere in dreamland, a nosebleed starting to form and Wolfram looked agape at what his half-brother just explain. To Yuuri's fear, he immediately looked at him. Yuuri looked at him scared; he's not going to kiss me here, right now, in front of everyone is he?! Not just that, Gunter and Cherie-sama were also staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Heika!!" "Yuuri!" the three of them shouted at him, Yuuri quickly stood up, making the chair he was sitting on fall backwards. He had goosebumps and quickly turned towards the doorway.

"Heeika!" Gunter and Cherie-sama started running after him while Wolfram was yelling Yuuri's name.

"Wait! Yuuri's my fiancée! There is no way I'm going to let you two kiss him!! Waiit!" Wolfram shouted running after them.

"Yuuri! Get back here! Don't you wanna receive my kiss, you wimp!!" he shouted, following Gunter and Cherie-sama.

"Heeika! Let me give you my sweet kiss" Cherie-sama shouted seductively. Yuuri could feel his ears go red.

"No way!" he shouted in his head.

"Heika! I'm going to give you a hot kiss that you will never forget! Its from me, your royal servant, Gunter!!" Gunter shouted with his arms open wide, his lips making little kissing noises. Wolfram grunted in disgusted. Yuuri shuddered at the sound, he looked right and left for his escape path.

"Aarrgh!! Not from you guys!" Yuuri shouted in fear and turn to his left side heading to where Shinou's painting was hung on the wall.

"Geezz! Stop that, Gunter! Yuuri's lips are mine! I'm his fiancé!!" Wolfram shouted.

"Ooh, you won't know anything about that until I've got His Majesty's lips!" Gunter said dreamily.

"Aah, I'm not going to loose to you guys!" Cherie squealed.

"Since when this become a competition Hahaue? As I recall, you two were there when Yuuri first proposed me! You two should know who his real fiancé is!" Wolfram said with pride.

"And since when did I approve of you being his majesty's fiancé! I've never approved that day's proposal!" Gunter wailed. Cherie giggled.

"But it's cute for Heika to proposed anyway! But let's leave that proposal thing behind! We have a competition here! I will definitely get Heika's lips capture before you two!! I'm way more experience in that area than you!" Cherie said, seductively. Both Gunter and Wolfram blushed.

"Uuhmm" Hahaue, let's not talk about that right now. I believe you should save that for your own free love journey" Wolfram said and looked up in time to see Yuuri turned to the left. When he was about to turn to the left, he found that Yuuri was no where to be found.

"Where is that wimp?!" Wolfram shouted, afraid that Yuuri was being kissed by someone other than him. But then he spotted one of the rooms half opened. He grinned. He looked over to where Gunter and Cherie were starting to open each room they passed. He looked over to the room he saw half opened.

* * *

Yuuri turned to his left and saw Shinou's painting in front of him. He sighed and breathed heavily.

"Ooh, I don't think this is the right time to take a break but…" he looked behind him and saw the ex-Maou, his tutor, and his fiancé were running after him. He looked to his front and then his left and right, trying to find an escape route and suddenly one of the rooms opened and Murata waved at him.

He quickly ran to him and Murata closed the door behind him.

"Murata! Thanks goodness. I think I managed to escape somewhat. How did you get to this side so fast anyway? I recall that you're still in the dinning room with Conrad and Gwendal" He slid down to the floor with a loud sigh. He brought his knees to his chest.

"I took the other path and followed you here. I purposely left the other room half opened and brought you here. So I think maybe they're going to search for you in that room, even under the bed" Murata said, snickering. Yuuri give a breath of relieve.

"Wew… That's Great Sage for you, though I don't think they are going to be fooled that easily" Yuuri muttered.

"Arr… I don't think I'll be able to go outside for a while… Murata!! What should I do?!" Yuuri asked in desperate, but kept his voice down to keep from the others hearing. Murata smiled widely.

"Well, I could say that maybe you should receive the kiss, Your Majesty! Look! There is mistletoe here!" Murata said, pointing to the door above them. Yuuri looked up and blushed, he looked at Murata annoyed.

"Stop that! I know you are not like that!" Yuuri said, looking away.

"Well, you're right, but why did you run away anyway? I thought you wanted to receive Sir von Bielefeld's kiss?" he asked, knowing very much that Yuuri would spilled all his heart out to him. Yuuri looked down, blushing.

"Its not like I don't want to, but… not in front of everyone like that. Beside I haven't made a grand confession to him… I thought I was going to explain the whole thing about mistletoe to him tonight when I noticed he was asking about it this evening and confess to him under the tree but…you screwed that up" Yuuri muttered, glaring up at Murata who was smiling sheepishly.

"Aah… Sorry about that… I thought you are just shy as always. So, you do want to receive a kiss from Sir von Bielefeld after all!" Yuuri's face flushed.

"Whatever…"

"Then way to go, Shibuya!" Murata said, smiling. Yuuri, feared what his friend might up to, yelp when suddenly the door he was leaning on abruptly opened.

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted at his friend. Murata grinned and Yuuri noticed that he was lying outside the room on the floor, making Cherie, Gunter, and Wolfram gasped.

"Heikaa!" "Yuuri!"

"Don't worry minna, he is still pure!" Murata said with a wide smiled. Yuuri quickly stood up and stepped back.

"Heikaaaa!" Gunter glomped him. Yuuri grunted at the usual behavior he received from his tutor.

"Gunter, I can't breath!!" Yuuri shouted, trying to pry himself from Gunter. Cherie-sama laughed and pulled him from Gunter, now Yuuri was sure he was going to die of suffocation.

"Hahaue! Let him go!!" Wolfram shouted, pulling him away from his mother. Yuuri groaned in disbelief. Wolfram smirked at him.

"Yuuri, now you can't run away anymore"

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, blushing as Wolfram's face neared his, but then Wolfram was shoved away by his mother harshly. He was stumbling when Yuuri noticed how close Cherie's face was in front of his.

"Heika" Cherie called him sweetly and seductively. Yuuri shuddered, his could feel his face become hot, so hot that he was sure it was going to explode by Wolfram's copy. But then Cherie was shoved aside by Gunter who looked at Yuuri with sparkling eyes. All of them followed by Conrad who was

smiling calmly when he arrived not far from them. Yuuri frowned, thinking that his Godfather could probably do something else other than smile at a time like this. And Gwendal's eyes were freaking him out. Wolfram grunted in disbelief at the two as he watched Yuuri being pulled from side to side by Cherie and Gunter. He walked in and shoved them away from Yuuri, securing him.

"No! Yuuri is mine! Don't you dare come any closer!" Wolfram said.

"Don't monopolize him Wolf!" Cherie said. Wolfram huffed and looked away.

"Yeah that's true! Don't be such an egoistic brat! Heika is not only yours!"Gunter shouted.

"Anoouu… All of you…" Yuuri tried to stop them fighting, but instead of making them stop, he was being pulled by Wolfram.

"Wait, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted when Wolfram pulled his arm.

"I won't let you go near them!" he dragged him outside the room passing all of them, ignoring Cherie and Gunter shouting and running after them.

"Wait, where are you dragging me to, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, he was stumbling trying to quicken his pace due to Wolfram's half-running. The blond soldier sure was a fast runner.

"Somewhere that is far away from them!" Yuuri looked at him questioning.

"Umm but…" he said not sure about what to say about that. He looked behind him and found that Cherie and Gunter were not there behind them anymore. They were left behind. Yuuri bumped into Wolfram's back when the blond suddenly stop. He was going to protest when Wolfram opened a door that looked heavy and walked inside the big room. Yuuri walked inside following him as Wolfram closed the door behind them. When Yuuri looked around the room, he was amazed at the large Christmas tree and a shining lights and ornaments. The star was so bright that he was sure it was made of pure gold.

"Its wonderful" he said, looking up at the Christmas tree. Wolfram smiled.

"Conrad was the one who had the idea to build this tree"

"Naruhodo…" both of them remind silent as they saw the glowing tree. Yuuri looked around the room and saw the room was design so nicely, he smiled. He then looked at door and saw mistletoe was hanging on the wall beside the door behind them. A thought ran trough his head and he blushed. He slowly looked at Wolfram but he didn't say anything about the mistletoe. He smiled, he probably didn't know what a mistletoe was, what kind of plant is it or something around that.

"There's a mistletoe" Yuuri said, showing the plant to Wolfram. Wolfram looked at where Yuuri had pointed a finger to and blushed, he looked away. Yuuri looked at him questioning. The prince was somewhat agitated about something he could tell. Wondering what this might be, he gave the Wolf a knowing look when Wolfram looked at him again. Wolfram looked down, clenching his fist.

"About that… Yuuri, don't you want to receive my kiss?" he blurted out. Yuuri stared at him, his eyes went wide, he blushed.

"Wolfram…" but Wolfram raised his hand stopping him.

"I just… want to know your feeling for me… I mean… we've been engaged to each other for a long time, and you haven't shown any response to that.. I know that you no longer reject me when I call you my fiancée, usually you'd say that you dislike boys or something like that but… but I lo-" he started but was cut off by Yuuri's lips on his. Wolfram eyes widened, the feeling of Yuuri's lips against his was enough to make him lose his mind.

Yuuri pressed his lips against Wolf's, smiling at how soft the blond's lips were, far away from his dream. He was expecting Wolfram to return the kiss but he received none. He then broke the kiss wondering if the blond was too surprised about what he just did. As he looked into those emerald eyes that were staring at him with a surprised look, yet sparkling with hope. Yuuri smiled at him so warmly that Wolfram was sure he could melt into that smile.

"That's…" Wolfram blinked, he felt his cheeks get hot which make his heart beat faster. Yuuri looked him straight in the eyes.

"That's my true feeling…" Yuuri said. Wolfram eyes widened but then he manages to compose himself rather than jumping for joy. He needed to make sure that he really meant that.

"Really? Does that mean that we are really engaged and were meant for each other?" Yuuri nodded he smile wider. Wolfram felt a sharp feeling in his heart, he bit his lips to prevent himself from crying though his eyes stung as tears start wailing up in his eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Wolfram asked hopefully. Yuuri nodded, held his arms to catch him.

"YUURI!!" Wolfram shouted and jumped into his embrace, feeling a single tear running down his cheek. But he was so happy that he didn't care about anything anymore. All he needed now was Yuuri to tighten his hug which he did. It warmed his soul and his feeling of pain eased for the exact time it took for Yuuri to embrace him with a true meaning. Yuuri laughed.

"I was looking for the right time to confess to you, when you were asking me about what mistletoe was, I thought I'd explain it to you later tonight before I confess, but Murata screwed that up. But I'm glad that I could prove to you that I really mean it… our engagement I mean…" Yuuri said, rubbing the blond's back. Wolfram smiled.

"So, that's why you didn't want to explain it to me…" Wolfram said, such a trivial thing maybe, but it meant a lot to him. Wolfram looked at him. Yuuri smiled warmly.

"I think I'll have a very wonderful Christmas this year" Yuuri said whispering to him. Wolfram laughed. He pushed him away a little to look straight into his eyes Yuuri smiled at him tenderly. He leaned in kissing him once again but this time with a deeper meaning to it. They both enjoyed their own world not noticing a whisper and giggle from outside the room followed by sobs.

Cherie-sama, Gunter, Gwendal, Murata, and Conrad were standing outside the room spying on them. As the two shared a kiss, Cherie gasped, almost squealing for her youngest son finally losing his first kiss to the King. Gunter tried to compose himself but couldn't help sobbing as he dramatically in slow motion fell to the floor, muttering something about Heika's first kiss. Conrad only smile (again) and nodded as he watch his little brother in pride. All his hard work was being paid off this Christmas Eve. Gwendal's eyebrow twitching in disbelief but deep inside he was glad that his little brother would finally be happy. Murata was leaning against the door for a better angle grinning at the two. As they all leaned against the door that was opened only a slight, the door creaked at the heavy weight and all of them toppled to the ground with a yelp. The yelp followed by the King and his fiancé who were surprised to see them spying on them. Wolfram's eyes glaze with anger as Yuuri sweated dropped. Within a few seconds they were all being chase by the blond's fire balls with his red face. Yuuri only watching and laugh sheepishly.

"Oh well, at least this time I got a girl err I mean… boyfriend? Hhaha…fiancé" he muttered, correcting each word he said, though he was blushing furiously.

"Hey! Let's start the party!" he shouted, running after them.

**_Special thanks for Mew Mokuba who helped me with my grammar _**


End file.
